1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to methods and systems for resolving the incompatibility of media items playable from a vehicle.
2. Background Art
The TAG&RENAME software manufactured by Softpointer, Inc (available at www.softpointer.com) is a music files tag editor that handles all popular digital audio formats. With TAG&RENAME, a user can manually edit music files tags, automatically fix and complete file tags using the online FREEDB database, load titles and cover art from the AMAZON.COM server, load titles from the TRACKTYPE.ORG server, get tags data from file names and its folders structures, rename your music files and folders according to its music information in a batch, and create play lists. Tag&Rename is a handy management utility designed for many types of music files. With Tag&Rename you can quickly and easily rename your music collection using the embedded tag data within music files, write new or edit existing tag information, create tags based on file names, get song information from the FREEDB server, or import it from the AMAZON.COM server.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,159,000 issued to Plastina et al. (directed to methods and systems for repairing playlists) provides various systems and methods which permit a user's content experience (e.g. music playing experience) to be monitored and for metadata describing this experience to be collected. This metadata can be dynamically updated as a user experiences media content and then used to impart to the user a personalized experience that is tailored to that specific user. A user's metadata can, in some instances, be provided across a wide variety of computing devices on which the user may experience the media content, thus standardizing the user's personalized media experience. In addition, intelligent or “smart” playlists can be provided which, in some instances, can be dynamically and automatically updated to reflect current user experiences, thus providing a highly personalized and enjoyable content experience.
U.S. Publication Number 2007/0299978 issued to Neumann et al. (directed to management of podcasts) provides improved techniques that facilitate the use of podcasts. The improved techniques can pertain to publishing, hosting, accessing, subscribing, managing, organizing, searching, browsing, transferring, and/or playing podcasts. According to one aspect, tags are embedded into syndication feeds (e.g., RSS feeds) that may be made available for distribution by an online media store to facilitate the management of podcasts. Such tags can include a block tag that may be embedded into a syndication feed to indicate whether the feed is to be blocked from being included in the online media store. According to another aspect, management of podcasts may be facilitated by other mechanisms. In accordance with one embodiment, a user may challenge the ownership of a podcast to block or remove a podcast from the online media store. In accordance with another embodiment, images may be stored to allow efficient retrieval of the corresponding episode(s) of a podcast.